In a supply chain network, orders may be planned to satisfy demand received from one or more customers for an item. These demands may have different demand priorities. For example, a demand for one item may have a higher priority than a demand for another item, because of, for example, material or capacity constraints. Traditional master planning uses, for example, an order-by-order solver, such that, each order is planned one after another in the order of the demand priority. However, because most supply chains are huge, the overall planning time is considerable. The inability to provide a master planning run to improve the overall planning time is undesirable.